The Slammer (series three)
Series three of The Slammer which will air from 4.30 to 5.00pm from Friday 10th September 2010 for a third series on the BBC CBBC Channel. Episode Listing *'It's a Puppet' - Friday 10th September 2010, 16:30 on CBBC (1/15). Duration 30 mins. There are big changes for the Freedom Show when the governor receives a fax. *'Braking In' - Friday 17th September 2010, 16:30 on CBBC (2/15). Duration 30 mins. Who is the dazzling new prisoner Stevie Sparkle? And what showbiz crime has he committed? Acts include Show 1: It's A Puppet Flaming Fun Fire Show / Dancers - This show is performed by a pair (Johnathan Reynolds and Merlin Bolton-Smith) of highly trained (not to mention highly insured!), pro-technicians. Each artist, a true master with his or her own pyrotechnic paraphernalia. Betty Brawn - Australian super strong lady Christian Lee - Now you see it ... silent comic stage magician, performs to music Duelling Sabres - Fighting stunt act 3 Run - A parkour, free running act of athletic ability Bollywood Dreams - Bollywood dance crew Alina Eskina - Solo cube acrobat who spins from a strap supported only by her neck West End Fever - All singing, all dancing group singing songs from favourite musicals. Millie & Tillie - Doubles Trapeze act Guy Barrett - Box illusionist Take Fat - Comic tribute singers Gandini Jugglers - LED performers juggling pins Pro Jump 101 - Bouncy stilt crew Trio Micheev Ring - Circus act that features a ring, balanced on a performer's forehead, with an acrobatic lady balanced on top of this. Jukebox Juniors - Young dancers who were finalists on Got To Dance, Series 1, on Sky 1 Steve Best - Comedian Sasha The Human Frog - Circus act featuring a 180 degree leg split Tracy Jones - Aerial strap act The Showstoppers - Improvised singing group who sing ideas from the audience Germain Delbosq - Motorbike Foot Juggler Andrey Averyushkin - Drum Juggler Scat Bloke - Scatting singer Justin M. Monehen - UK Stage magician who appears to perform bizarre body illusions such as pulling his fingers off, twisting his head 360˚ and playing with a living severed hand. The Zaporozhian Cossack dancers - UK dance group who performed traditional Cossack dances along with energetic acrobatics. Petit Mal - Bouncy exercise ball acrobatic act Chris Lynam - Comedian Emily Crow - Freestyle young dancer who was a finalist on Got To Dance, Series 1, on Sky 1 The Doktorovs - Aerial Straps Duo Show 7: Team Extreme - Inline skaters, complete with ramps Mr Origami - Comic Artist who 'creates' newspaper objects Frederico Forte - Opera Singer No Horses, Only Fools - Acrobatic comedy tumblers Globot - Glowing robot with glowing LED dancers Alex Crow - Mind Reader Roller Chicks - Roller skating singing girls String Fever - Cello string act Pyromantic - Fire aerial act A Cherry on Top - Can Can Dancers James Freedman - Pickpocket James Freedman aka The Man of Steal, a UK stage magician and pickpocket. Marvellous Marvin - Character The Silver Dragons - Martial arts crew Bankina - Acrobatic dancers from Colombia Mugenkyo Taiko Drummers - Drummers DJ Woody - DJ turntablist with visual effects Show 12 - Walkies Vampire Ascendence - Bungee Act Planet Jump Rope - Glow in the dark skipping rope jump act Woody The One Man Band - One man band, all singing, all playing Jonathan Shotton - Illusionist Show 13 - Tough Nut K Slick - Comedy Rapper Scales of the Unexpected - Acapella Singers Marc Oberon - LED / Glow performer Big Ron & The Jigglers - GIant puppet singing with dancers Show 14: Highlights Special Show 15: Christmas Special The Big Bouncers - Big Ball jugglers Madeline the Christmas Fairy - TIght Wire Act Potted Panto - Panto in a jiffy Singa Longa Slammer - Cast Christmas Sing Song External links *Flaming Fun Official Website *www.pickpocket.co.uk The Man of Steal Official website *Justin M. Monehen's official website *The Slammer fan site at Da Bungalow Online *http://www.zaporozhiancossacks.co.uk *http://www.gandinijuggling.com Category:The Slammer